Secrets That Are Kept
by Bermuda101
Summary: "One day all will become clear. Secrets can't stay hidden forever, eventually they will find the light. The real me will break free for I refuse to pretend to be something I'm not, not anymore."


Hi guys I'm new to the FanFic scene please be gentle.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Naruto alas I do not. T.T Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto - sensei.

Soooo I'm just going to jump right into and I hope you like it.

 **Chapter 1**

POV

*Pant* *pant* _Running._ *Pant* *pant* _Why am I always running? All this was supposed to be was a simple escort mission._

 _That's all! Nothing more. Nothing less. But . . . but now what started as a simple traveling group of ten is now cut down to five people._

FIVE _!_ Can you believe that _?! And because of what? A battle. Typical, huh? Not from wild animals nor was it from sickness, but from fighting._

Random _. . . or was it? And I bet these strange ninjas just like, no, love to attack a group full of women and a poor little boy who have to see bloodshed in such a grueling fashion._

 _They obviously had nothing else better to do they probably just thought 'Oh, hey look a group of women since we nothing better to do let's attack them that will keep us from dying of boredom'. . .. Tch. Strange so very, very strange these ninjas just appeared out of nowhere._

 _So many questions popped into my head. Like how can they hide their chakra so well, I should've been able to sense them even if they hide their chakra an-_

"Hey are we there yet?" A female voice around early thirties call me out of my thoughts, "'cause my feet are starting to hurt like hell from all this running and not mention my sister's," turning her head slightly towards me.

"Oh, don't worry we're almost safe, Yakumo." I said with a plastered smile on my face.

She faced forward again. I glanced to the woman to my right that I was talking to who somehow manage not to get a single wrinkle on her flawless face; but not only her face but her sisters as well.

They were beautiful. Their pale creamy skin, their long wavy dark blue hair, their striking aquamarine eyes, and their perfect bodies that I truly envied.

' _Kami I hate my life.'_ I faced forward again rolling my I eyes skyward. ' _Why me?'_

I turned to my left to look at the eldest out of all the sisters, Binka Horio, holding on tightly to her three-year-old son, Chiro, in front of her as he slept. I shifted my gaze to the second eldest of the sisters, Rinko Tofu, who is now on my back who fainted not of exhaustion, but from the site and smell of this is great.

I mean who knew that she was two months pregnant and with her first child, too. _Lovely_ , I thought dryly. I should've known, me being medic and all. Man, aren't I distracted.

I faced forward once again. And the youngest, Yakumo Tairabayashi, was my dear sensei that was like a big sister that I never had, that I always wanted. All of them were.

It was dark outside and I'm guessing it was around eight-thirty something. We've been running what seem like for hours. I could see the out skirts of my home town, but I knew we wouldn't make with our injures and we were all dangerously low on chakra.

I frowned. As much as I can't wait to go home to my warm soft bed, I only dreaded what there is to come.

Who wouldn't be? I've been gone for almost three years, twenty days, and six minutes. Which would be I don't know twenty-six thousand, seven hundred, and sixty hours and six minutes, but hey who's counting?

Especially if your mind is in a daze and you made the wrong calculation of much time you've been gone from home.

"Let's make camp," I sighed "I'll keep watch while you guys rest, ok," stopping next to an old oak tree.

I gently sat down Rinko against the tree then turned towards the others to examine their appearance. I grimace just at the mere sight at of them.

Well, sighing again, I could only hope that my shishou got my letter, but knowing her by the time she reads it I'll be already in the village getting ready for my retirement from being a ninja and settle down, with me being too haggard to move around too much.

To be just a plain old medic-nin who likes to take naps from ten to twelve and then if I get really bored I would sit in front of an old clock for few hours probably wondering why isn't it working calling that my _'happy hour'_ , yep, life would great living-alone-single-with-six-cats.

Three that would be mine with names too stupid to say and too hard to pronounce or even remember and the rest would be stray cats who I start to pity.

Taking them in not bothering to give them any names because my name would be changing from a weak child who got picked on because of her forehead, to a weak fangirl who has the brains, but no bronzes to a strong kounochi who sensei is the fifth Hokage and also a drunkard, to The Fantastic Cat Lady who chases down meddling kids who attacks her cats. I sighed as I scan the area for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary.

"You okee-doe-kee Sa-nee-chan," a small sweet voice called out in dark.

I looked down to Chiro rubbing his eyes with his right fist. "Shouldn't you be sleeping with your mother little one." A small smile graced my lips. "We have big day in front of us tomorrow you should rest up."

Chiro glanced down to look at his feet, and then looked right back up at me with sad eyes. I crouched down to his level and tilted my head slightly to the left.

Concern filled my eyes, "What's wrong Hiro-Kun," searching within the depths of his sea colored eyes for answers.

"What if I don't make frwiends," tears threatening to come, "I don't wanna be alone again."

I blinked several times before answering trying to register what he was saying. My smile turned into a frown.

"Alone again," I blinked once more, "why would you be alone? You have your mother, aunts, and me; you won't be by yourself even for a sec-"

Then it dawns on me to what he was referring to. His father.

His father left their village to find new land to claim in the name of the Amazons' and died a week later along with Eiji Tofu, Rinko's husband and a few other men. Binka and little Chiro didn't get to say goodbye.

That was five months ago, though snow surrounded us everywhere there was a hint of spring. Trees, that were once bare and cold with no leaves in sight, were now coming back to life. Tears were streaming down Chiro's face.

I pulled his small form towards me and whispered.

"Do you know what I say when I'm sad, little one, to get through the day? 'Me no mae ga mienaku nattemo kono michi wo aruku kara' then I smile," I glanced up to Yakumo, his mother, even the now awake Rinko standing over us. I gripped onto him tighter, "Tomorrow will be a better day and the day after that and after that."

Pulling apart I wiped his tears away, "I'll make sure of it that is a promise of life time. Now let me see that famous 'Horio smile' of yours. Ah, there we go."

Binka kneeled down to hold her son, and then stared me eyes full with worry. I hope can keep that promise, I truly hope.

1256893656416546215164435464135464651654131659434154154684659

It was around 11 o'clock in the morning one could hear the ongoing complaints of one the guards on duty, in Konohagure.

"I'm telling you this is so boring, if Hokage-sama doesn't stop giving us guard duty at the front gate again I don't what I'll do." Izumo Kamizuki grumbled.

"Stop complaining you're a thirty-three-year-old man besides do you _really_ want to deal with Lady Hokage-sama's anger? Just let it go ok. Kami, I swear you act like ten-year-old sometimes." Kotetsu Hagane sighed shaking his head.

Izumo turn his head and pouted. Kotetsu shifted his gazed towards the sky. Snowflakes were falling gently towards the ground the very last of it, Kotetsu sighed once more. Maybe Izumo was right after all, he mused. Hokage-sama have been giving them this position for years and now that he thought about it when was the last time they have been on a _real_ mission? Man, he almost sounds like Naruto.

"Kotetsu . . . hello is anyone there? Earth to Kotetsu. Koteetsuu heellllooo." Izumo waved in front of his partner's face.

"Hey what time is our shift over, ne?"

Kotetsu answered instead. "Ano . . . go-hun."

"Finally, I swear my back is starting to hurt I don't think I can take much more of this. We've been at this since dawn; time to sleep."

"Oh, yeah I . . . (sniffing the air) do . . . do you smell (sniff) something?"

"Huh?" Izumo confused. Kotetsu quickly whipped his head towards the gate and stood from his stool and replied, "Something is coming."

1234164132468168479697851233254456764634584684368487954587856

"Mama Chiro bored." Chiro huffed.

"Hiro-kun it's 'I'm bored' not Chiro bored, okay sweetie," Binka sighed shaking her head, "we seriously need to work on your grammar."

"Yes, mama." While he walked alongside his mother he pondered on this place where his mother's families once lived and his nee-chan. Like why didn't he know of this before, why were they coming to live here instead of living back with the Amazons, and why now? Chiro huffed again.

He couldn't wait until this trip was over. He looked up the clear cloudless sky. What did it matter to him? From what Sa-nee-chan told him there were a lot more children here to play with even though he wouldn't be able to run in the wild any more at least he won't be lonely.

"Sa-nee-chan can you sing Chiro a song?" Binka slapped her forehead in defeat while her sisters laughed.

Sakura chuckled. "Sure, little one . . . hmmm what do you want me to sing?"

He shrugged, "Make up one you good at that."

"Okay let's see . . . oh I got it." She cleared her throat dramatically causing Chiro eyes to light up with anticipation. She took a deep breath and sang.

 _My heart is ready to beat_

 _I can feel the wind underneath my feet_

 _I'm gonna jump over the moon_

 _Hands in the air, waving up like a balloon_

 _I'm free as a bird_

 _Lost in the stars and waving down to earth_

 _Don't know where I'm gonna land_

 _But you gotta wobble up before you stand_

13453845643398613431687962131218754561235498765132168765321

I'm soaring

 _I'm alone and on my own_

 _I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home_

 _Just look in my eyes_

 _Can't you see I'm not the same today?_

 _I can see farther now, step off the edge_

 _I'm making my own way_

 _Don't know where I'm gonna land_

 _But you gotta wobble up before you stand_

"Hey, do you hear that Izumo?"

"Yeah, it's, it's so beautiful, ne? I wonder who is singing."

13820368765038496035246516574068534612168516385416841526851

Sakura and Hiro stretched out their arms like a bird while weaving in and out of the trees pretending to be flying, smiling while the others kept on walking laughing at the sight.

 _I'm soaring_

 _I'm alone and on my own_

 _I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home_

 _And I know that I gonna touch the skies_

 _I'm soaring_

 _I'm alone and on my own_

 _I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home_

 _I'm soaring_

 _I'm alone and on my own_

 _I'm soaring and I know my heart will lead me home_

She finished right in front of the gate with her arms spread out reaching for the sky and a smile that shined so brightly.

"We are here, Chiro," her heart pounding in her chest.

"Welcome to Konoha!"

13820368765038496035246516574068534612168516385416841526851

I'm still trying to work out the kinks of FanFic so please bear with me.

Translation: Even if I can't see ahead of me  
I'll keep on walking this road

the song I got from the awesome film of "Kiki's Delivery Service". Thank You Hayao Miyazaki.

Please and Review


End file.
